Astro
Opis Suczka jest astronautką, podróżniczką i tlumaczem. Nie zawsze jest w bazie, poniewż podróżuje. Charakter Miła i przyjazna. Lubi bawić się z innymi pieskami.Czasami uparta. Lojalna oraz wierna. Kocha swoich przyjaciół zrobiłaby dla nich wszystko. Ma poczucie chumoru ale gdy trzeba potrafi zamienić się w wyrozumiałą i poważną suczkę. Jest odważna i wytrwał. Nigdy się nie poddaje. Nie lubi mówić o sobie. Przyjaciele są na pierwszym miejscu. Ma bujną wyobraźnie. Wygląd Astro jest koloru białego. Ma ciemno brązowe łaty. Nad oczami ma dwie jasno brązowe łaty. Jej obroża jest czerwona. Na obroży ma przycisk, który aktywuje hełm. Ma niebieskie oczy. Wygląd pojazdu '''Zwykły - '''Jej pojazd to rakieta, w odcieniach niebieskiego. '''Mission paw - '''Astro ma kład. Jest kolory niebieskiego. Może zamienić się w małą rakiete i polecieć. '''Sea paw - '''Jest to poduszkowiec koloru niebieskiego. Zamienia się w rakietę. Da się też nim nurkować. '''Space pup - '''Jest to ponad świetny prom kosmiczny (in. wahadłowiec). Jest niebieski. Wyposarzenie plecaka Astro w plecaku ma flagę, śrubokręt, pożywienie oraz chwytak. Strój '''Zwykły - '''Jest to niebieski skafander. Na głowie nosi hełm. '''Mission paw - '''Astro ma na sobie czarno - niebieską kamizelkę. Ma ona wstawki morskiego świecące w cimności. Na głowie ma czarny kask z swiecącymi wstawkami zmieniający sie w hełm. '''Air pup - '''Ma niebieskie ubranie. Na głowie ma niebieski kask. Jej skrzydła są podobne do skrzydeł Rocky'iego '''Sea patrol - '''Niebieskie ubranie i kask. '''Space pup - '''Ma skafander w odcieniach niebieskiego, niektóre części świecą.. Ma ponad dźwiękowe skrzydła. Rodzina Pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra....... dziadek - Bobi Kathrine - siostra Kuzynka - Jessie Relacje * Chase - Lubią się. * Marshall - Bardzo go lubi. Często się razem bawią. * Skye - Nawet dobrze się dogadują. * Rocky - Lubią się. * Rubble - Nie przepadają za sobą. * Zuma - Bardzo się lubią. * Everest - Nawet się lubią. * Tracker - Dobrze się dogadują. * Sweetie - tak jak inne pieski Astro jej nie lubi. * Alex - Bardzo go lubi. * Amber - Lubią sie. * Amy - Często razem rozmawiają. * Ana - Nawet się lubią. * Aurora - Lubi ją. * Briana - Lubi ją. Tylko Astro denerwuje jak gada o ciuhach czy kosmetykach. * Brooklyn - Nie wchodzą sobie w droge. * Bobi - Szanuje go. Lubią aię. * Cezar - Lubią się. * Coral - Nie przepada za nią, ponieważ jest kuzynką jej jedynego wroga. * Clif - Lubi go. * Dylan - Lubią się. Często razem ze sobą rozmawiają. * Eco - Lubi go. * Eryk - Często Eryk pomaga Astro. * Gray - Lubią się. To on wsparł ją finansowo. * Hopper - Lubi go. * Hutch - Dobrze się dogadują. * Jeremi - Kumpel. * Jerry - Denerwuje ją. * Johnboy - Lubią się. * Kaiden - Poprostu przyjaciel. * Kajtek - Lubi go. * Kaito - Najlepszy przyjaciel. * Kasumi - Bardzo się lubią. * Kieł - Ni przepadają za sobą. * Lani - Lubi ją * Lexi - Rzadko rozmawiają, ale ją lubi. * Lucky - Bardzo go lubi. Często opoeiada mu bajki. Kocha go jak własnego brata. * Lucy Jord - Lubi z nią śpiewać. * Maile - Jest spoko. * Malcolm - Lubi go. * Marco - Nawet dobrze się dogadują. * Maurice - Astro nie przepada za Maurice. * Max - Jego niezdarność dla Astro jest zabawna. Bardzo go lubi. * May - Lubią się. * Miki - Jest ok. * Mufin - Bardzo go lubi. Tak samo jak jego rodzeństwu i Lucky'iemu opowiada różne historie. * Michael - Nawet go lubi. * Nika - Kiedyś były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, pokłóciły się i straciły kontakt. * Obi - Lubi go. Często razem się wygłupiają, ale czasem Obi denerwują Astro. * Oliana - Nie lubi jej. * Ombre - Nie zna go za dobrze. * Oskar - Lubi go. * Pat - Lubią się. Astro dostała od pata poduszki, które były jej nie potrzebne i je wyrzuciła. * Petter - Dobrze się dogadują * Pietrek - Lubią się. * Rex - Dobrze się dogadują. * Roxy - Nie lubi jej. * Rusty - Nawet dobrze się dogadują. * Rufer - Lubią się. * Rufus - Nie dogadują się. * Sally - Sally trochę dokucza Astro. * Savannah - Lubi ją. * Sage - Lubią się. * Scott - Bardzo go lubi. Często opowiada mu bajki. * Scotty - Bardzo go lubi. Często opowiada mu bajki. * Shada - Bardzo ją lubi. * Shining - Nigdy jej nie widziała. Ale pewnie by ją polubiła. * Shira - Często razem się bawią. * Skipper - Jej druga najlepsza przyjaciółka. * Snowy - Kumpela * Sofia - Bardzo dobrze się dogadują. * Stella - Stella chciała dać Astro kokardkę ale się nie zgodziła. * Stripe - Stripe trochę ją denerwuje, lecz bardzo ją lubi. * Sunset - Lubi ją, ale nie cierpi jak Sunset chce wepchnąć jej krem z filtrem. * Tobi - Nie przepada za nim. * Tofik - Wróg numer dwa. * Trace - Nawet, nawet. * Tasha - Lubią się. * Ulien - Jeszcze jej nie poznała. * Valka - Jej wróg numer jeden. * Victor - Lubią się. * Victoria - Lubi ją, ale denerwuje ją gdy mówi o cichach itp. * Viggo - Lubi go. * Volvo - Bardzo go lubi. * Yoki - Bardzo ją denerwuje. * Zack - Lubi go. * Zoe - Lubi ją. Biografia Astro urodziła się jako ostatnia w ubogiej rodzinie. Miała jeszcze dwuch braci Balto i Goffy. Obecnie nie wie gdzie oni są. Była najmłodsza, musiała sobie radzić. Trzeciego dnia wiosny zobaczyła dość dużą świecącą kule. Była to kometa. Od wtedy zawsze chciała być kosmonautką. W swoje trzecie urodziny tata pani Astro dostał lepszą pracę. Mogli się przeprowadzić. Przeprowadzili się na osiedle, na ktorej nie można mieć zwierząt. Rodzina oddała psy do schroniska. Cztery dni po oddaniu psów do schroniska w porze obiadu, przy otwieraniu klatki Astro i Kathrine uciekły. Znalazły duży dom. Była to baza psiego patrolu. Ryder przyjął siostry i dał Astro zawód. Hobby * Pływanie * Pup - fu * Śpiewanie * Gra na gitarze, keyboardzie i perkusji * Taniec * Snowboarding * Surfing * Siatkówka * Piłka nożna * Koszykówka * Majsterkowanie * Strzelanie z łuku * Fotografowanie * Nagrywanie filmów Lubi * Zabawe * Loty w kosmos * Nagrywać filmy * Pomagać innym * Podróżować * Wygłupiać się * Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi Nie lubi * Osób chwalących się * Kłamstwa * Lenistwa * Oszustwa * Być w centrum zainteresowania Boi się * Klaunów * Burzy Cytaty Polecę do gwiazd! - gdy idzie na misję. Lecę w kosmos! - Air pup. Zawsze w kosmos lecieć chce! - Mission paw. Astro jest gotowa by polecieć w kosmos! - Space pup. Ciekawostki # Jej wrogiem numer jeden jest Valka. # Czasami majsterkuje. # Urodziła się w biednej rodzinie. # Bobi to jej pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra pra......... dziadek. # Suczka boi się klaunów. # Jej ulubiona pora roku to zima, a kolor niebieski. # Dzięki Grey'owi Astro mogła zakupić części do rakiety. # Za bazą zbudowała strzelnicę. Pomogła jej w tym Skipper, Kasumi i Valka. # Astro zwiedziła Włochy, Hiszpanie, Polske, Francje, Niemcy, Rosje, Grenlandie, Wielka Brytanie, Syberie, Australie, Teksas, Horwacje, Rumunie, Słowcje, Czechy ale zawsze chciała pojechać do Meksyku. # Astro zna 7 jezyków: Hiszpański, Włoski, Angielski, Portugalski, Rosyjski, Francuski i Koreański. Uczy się Arabskiego. # Jest tłumaczem. # Jessie to kuzynka Astro. # Uwielbia śpiewać, grać na instrumentach i tańczyć, chociaż się trochę wstydzi. Dubbing Wersja Angielska - Emma Stone Wersja Polska - Maja Bohosiewicz Galea Sketch-1503161328965.png sketch-1503176778287.png|Astro w swoim stroju sketch-1503168780895.png|Rakieta Astro sketch-1503407021258.png|Max próbuje rozdzielić Valke i Astro. videotogif_2017.08.23_22.12.16.gif|Pojazd Astro Sea Paw videotogif_2017.08.24_15.33.43.gif|Pojazd Mission Paw Astro sketch-1505416974870.png|Narysowane przez Julczydlo1 sketch-1505641081162.png|Astro w stroju mission paw Sketch-1505661738093.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " sketch-1505739596347.png|Jako mahiczny piesek narysowany przez Julczydlo1 Untitled81.png|Gdy przemieniają się z magicznych piesków na zwykłe i na odwrót. Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Sketch-1507383769982.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony księżyc " sketch-1507834174817.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER . Astro w stroju nimfy i Strażniczki Ziemi Sketch-1508352851198.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER okładka do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " Sketch-1513874982824.png|Narysowane przez Chye,Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania ,, Sylwester Piesków" sketch-1514059786114.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER Z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii (2017) Ramo and Astro christmas gift.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii (2018) Kenshi and Astro holding candycanes Christmas Special 2019.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Owczarki Australijskie (wszystkie)